My Life, My Love, My Hurt, My Story
by Preacherman1888
Summary: Please read in spare time. Story is about the Inu Gang and their friendship with a man named Travis. Please read and review. All comments accepted. Just read. And review. Pretty Please? Thank you. Lemons later if I get a lot of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

I am going to attempt to write a story. I can't promise that I'll update as fast as some writers, but sometimes it might just be worth the wait...I hope... I am new at this so bear with me my friends.

And so it begins...

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing.

Claimer: However I do hold ownership to the character Travis. I thought him up. If by any chance you want to use him for your stories, please ask me. That goes double for Sangwa.

**CHAPTER I**

**I will begin my story by giving a description of myself. My name is Travis E. VanLangendonck. I am six foot and ten inches tall. I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I am of Flemish (Belgian) decent. I am of the white race. I wear a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses that are identical to the pair Harry Potter wears. **

**I wear a formal dark red Oxford shirt and a black bow-tie with blue stripes. I also wear a pair of solid black formal dress trousers(or pants if you rather). I wear a pair of solid black dress socks and a pair of black Italian leather shoes. I also have on a black leather belt with a solid silver buckle that was made in Belgium. I am wearing a pair of black suspenders with a gold trim and a black formal rifle frock(long coat that goes just about to your ankles.**

**I have in my pocket a satin-silver Swiss pocket watch, and in my left hand I carry a hand carved formal Gentleman's Cane (really nice walking stick). I am 19 years old. But I have the heart and personality of an eighty year old man(meaning I am extremely old-fashioned). And I drive a 1927 Model-T Ford given to me by my great uncle Bill, who passed away at the age of eighty-five. **

**I was sent to go to school in Japan five years ago to learn about computers, sciences, arts, maths, and so on. It was then on the day of September 28, 2002 that I met Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and my one true love, Sangwa. We became friends quickly. They asked me many questions about Belgium, America, and the way I acted and dressed. I was not required to wear the school uniform. To tell the truth, no one was. They had a choice whether or not to wear the uniform or a pair of clothes that was of their choosing. I remember my first day in Japan. When I first met my longtime friends...**

_**"Attention to all Airline 52 passengers, please do not push and shove as you exit into the lobby and please remember to pick up your baggage. Have a nice day!" Said the overly exited and perky flight attendant over the excessively loud intercom system.**_

_**I was taking my first steps on to Japanese soil. Though I was not to exited, I was pleased that my long flight was over. The seats were most comfortable but were no substitute for a bed and blanket. I walked in a long and hesitant stride to the conveyer belt on which my precious luggage was being delivered to me. Whilst the attendants were helping me with my luggage, one of the nervous aids dropped a red velvet covered box. **_

_**"Be careful!" I said to him as I took the case. "That box contains a very valuable item." **_

_**The case, in fact, contained something very special indeed. A Satin- silver .44 Ruger Magnum given to me by my grandfather. When I was sure I had everything, I went outside to wait for my ride. The chauffer brought around the black Lincoln Town Car I requested. I set my things in the trunk and got in the back seat of the car. **_

_**"Where to, Sir?" the man said as I handed him a twenty. **_

_**"Take me to the Shrine, please." I was not going for worship. I was and always will be a very devout Catholic. I even have a Crucifix pin on my coat lapel and Crosses engraved in the rosewood handles of my revolver. But I have not one problem with people expressing their faith. **_

_**After a good half hour of sitting in the traffic, it took five minutes to get to the shrine. It was then I realized I could've walked and saved twenty dollars. **_

_**"Not in Japan one day and already I got jacked." I said with a sigh, my deep voice and Southern accent echoing in the open space. But I let out an aggravated groan when I saw the long and steep stair I had to climb. Realizing I had no alternate route, I began to climb. And after stopping to rest many times I finally made it to the top. I stopped and pulled the handkerchief out of my pocket and whipped the sweat off my brow. It was the first time all day that I let my guard down...**_

_**"Excuse me," called a happy sounding voice from behind me," But can I help you?" **_

_**I turned around to see the thing that most guys my age dream about (and at that age I understood why). A girl, about 14, stood in front of me. She was wearing a school uniform for Hatoshi High School, which consisted of a red tie around her neck, a white shirt with a green collar, and a short green skirt. She had on white socks and brown Sperry's. And she had a pink wristwatch...Seiko, I believe…She also had long coal black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale, silky skin. And from what I could see, she was developed in all the right places, it was quite hard to not gawk at her. I was speechless, to say the least. **_

_**"Uh... hello??? Are you okay???" she said staring at me awkwardly. **_

_**"Uh...Yes, yes!! Yes, never better. I'm Travis. Travis E. VanLangendonck." I said nervously. She looked slightly confused. **_

_**"Whoa.. Might have to, uh, get you to write that one down." She said through a giggle. My face turned slightly red from modesty. **_

_**"Yes, it is a rather long name. I've forgotten how to spell it on few occasions. By the way, can you tell me where to find Kagome Higurashi? I'm supposed to stay with her and the Higurashi family while I'm going to school here." I asked politely. She came to attention at that.**_

_**"That's me. I wondered when you'd get here. I've been waiting all day. Come on, I'll show you around." She said as she took my hand and dragged me along the grounds.**_

_**"So, what's with the clothes?" she asked as we neared her humble household. **_

_**"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. **_

_**"Well you're wearing those fancy clothes, I was just wondering why." she said back. I began to chuckle. **_

_**"Heh, heh, heh...I just like these clothes. I have seven sets similar to them in my bag here." I said pointing at the bag I was carrying. **_

_**"Is that all you have? What if they get dirty? And don't you get tired of wearing them?" she asked without hesitation. **_

_**"Yes, besides pajamas and a blue robe and a pair of slippers. And the material is stain-proof. Even mud, dirt, and glue just come right off. And no. An old classic never dies." I said as I straitened my bow-tie. **_

_**"Why do you wear your pants so far above your waist?" she asked with a child-like innocence which I found to be just slightly annoying. "You look like an old person!"**_

_**"Because that's how they're made to fit." I said. She looked ahead as she opened her door. **_

_**"Oh. Okay. If you don't mind me saying though, you have strange tastes in clothes." she said as she bent down to untie her shoes. I tried to look away, but even my Iron Will crumbled under the intensity of my hormones. As I looked over, I saw her white lace underwear, and the pale silky skin of her thigh. And even though I hate to admit it, I was beginning to stiffen from the sight of her flawless body. **_

_**"Getting an eyeful?" she giggled as I quickly looked away, my face reddening. **_

_**"Uhh..n-no... of c-course not..I was just...taking a look at the fine carpet here...Yes, very nice..." I said with a nervouse smile. **_

_**"Yeah, okay Travis." she said laughing at me. I turned back around to face her when I saw she was right up next to me. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. **_

_**"To tell the truth, you're not so bad looking yourself." she said with a laugh and a wink. My knees slightly buckled. Even though she was probably just messing with me, no girl had ever said that to me before. **_

_**"So where are your parents?" I asked as I removed my coat. **_

_**"Well, mom and dad are away at work all day, my brother stays out with his friends all day, and Gramps works in the shrine all day every day. So I'm usually here alone until nightfall. That's when everyone comes home." she said removing her necktie. **_

_**"That's not so bad. What do you usually do until then?" I asked. **_

_**"Usually I just watch T.V., do homework, and talk with my boyfriend." she replied. My spirits sank a little at that, because secretly I was hoping she was single.**_

_**"Well, let me show you to your room. You're gonna like it! All your stuff has already got here. Come on!" she said as she ran up the stairs. When I made it up, she had unlocked my door to reveal my room. Everything was put right where I wanted it. **_

_**"Thank you, Kagome. I appreciate it." I said with a smile. She smiled back. **_

_**"You're welcome. If you need me, I'll be watching a movie on T.V." she said. **_

_**"Ok. I'll be unpacking and going through a lot of luggage, so I won't need anything." I replied. **_

_**"Ok." she said as she walked off. **_

_**I laid my suitcase on my queen sized bed and began to unpack. I put my clothes in the closet and my slippers and pajamas on the bed for later. I then took out my red velvet box and opened it to reveal the powerful revolver within. I the took out my cleaning supplies and bullets and cleaned and loaded it. I then took out my black police issue holster and put it on my belt. Then I set the gun in it and walked out and down the stairs to the living room. **_

_**"Kagome, is there a firing range near here?" I asked. **_

_**"Yea, there's one right down the street." she replied with curiosity. **_

_**"Ok. Thanks. I'm going to shoot a few rounds while I have time. Would you like to come?" I asked. **_

_**"Y-you...have a gun?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly. **_

_**"Don't worry... I'm not dangerous. I'm an expert on gun safety." I pulled out my gun and unloaded it. "This... Is the .44 Ruger Magnum. The most powerful handgun in the world. Made in 1971. It was given to me by my grandfather." I reloaded the gun and put it back in my holster. "So, would you like to come?" I asked. **_

_**"Uhh... I...ok...Yea! Lets go shoot something!" She said. She was trying to sound enthusiastic. But I could tell she had her doubts.**_

_**_______**_

_**"Cover your ears." I said to the nervous woman behind me. I readied myself, and in the blink of an eye, I drew my revolver. BOOM. I smiled as she gaped in amazement. **_

_**"Wow! You're fast! And you hit the middle...Is that good?" she asked. **_

_**"Yep. That's a bulls-eye." I said. "Would you like to try?" I replied. **_

_**"Is...is it safe?" she asked. **_

_**"Yes, of course it is." I handed the revolver to her slowly. She took it and gripped it tightly. **_

_**"It's heavy." she said lifting it up, pointing it directly into my face. **_

_**"That it is," I said while pushing the gun out of my face," and its powerful, too." I motioned her to stand in front of me. **_

_**"Now, first pull the hammer back until it clicks." I lead her thumb to the hammer and she did as I instructed. **_

_**"Now...Take aim... and pull the trigger back when you're ready" I said as I backed up and removed my coat. She paused for a moment...and...BOOM. When the smoke cleared, I saw she hit a reasonable mark. **_

_**" This thing kicks." She said while putting the gun on the table next to me. **_

_**"Maybe. But you did pretty good considering it was your first shot." I replied. **_

_**She smiled as she said 'Beginners luck.'**_

_**________**_

_**Later that night, as I put the empty plate which was once covered with rice and beef in the sink, I turned and thanked Mrs. Higurashi. Then I climbed the stairs and entered my room. After I put on my pajamas, robe and slippers, I went back downstairs. **_

_**"It's pretty late and I'm tired. So goodnight and thanks for your hospitality." They all said goodnight and I went up to bed. Followed soon after by the Higurashi family.**_

_**The next day I was up at 5:30 as I always was. I put my next set of clothes on. This time with a yellow shirt and a red Bow-tie. Then I put on my coat and started breakfast. About thirty minutes later I heard everyone waking up to the smell of my world famous (literally) Flap Jacks. **_

_**"My goodness something smells good!" Said Mrs. Higurashi. **_

_**"Yea. That does smell mighty tasty." Said Mr. Higurashi. **_

_**"Come and get it while it's hot. That's when they taste the best. There's a stack of three for everyone, and a bottle of my maple syrup." I said as they all sat down. **_

_**"Gee hosaphats! I haven't had pamcakes since I was a lad!" Said Gramps as he started to eat. **_

_**"Wow Travis, these are great!" Said Sota with a smile on his face and syrup all over his mouth. **_

_**"This is to much Travis. You didn't have to do this." said Kagome as she drank her milk and ate another bite. **_

_**"Yea, I know. But I just wanted to thank you for helping me out and giving me a place to stay." I said with a gentle smile. I looked at my pocket watch and saw that it was time for Kagome and I to depart for school.**_

_**As Kagome and I walked down the street, I was nearly blown off the sidewalk by her friend. **_

_**"Hey Kagome!" said the ecstatic girl. She was a little taller than Kagome and had light brown hair with matching eyes. She, like Kagome, was also very well developed for her age. Agian I found myself hoping that she was single. She was wearing a loose red and white shirt and a long green...and, ahem...tight... dress. She was wearing white socks and sandals. And she had a black piece of clothe partially covering her hands. **_

_**"Hey Sango! Oh, this is the guy I was telling you about over the phone yesterday. Travis." Kagome said as she looked towards me. **_

_**"OH! I'm sorry, Travis. I didn't mean to knock you down!" Sango said as I fixed my glasses. **_

_**"It's quite alright." I said. "It's nice to meet you Sango." **_

_**As we walked on I could hear them whispering. "Why's he dressed so nice?" Asked a curious Sango. **_

_**"He likes those kinda clothes." Kagome replied.**_

_**When we neared the School, We were greeted by two more people. Guys, as a matter of fact. **_

_**"Oi! Kagome! get your ass over here!" called a voice from across the school yard. **_

_**"Inuyasha! Don't talk to me like that! I'm your girlfriend! So you better respect me! Or I'll break out my Karate lessons and make you 'sit' again!" replied Kagome. I began to chuckle when Inuyasha cowered. It was quite obvious who the man was in this relationship. **_

_**Inuyasha Taisho was a tough looking guy about my age (I am six months older than him). He was barefoot. Not a very good habit. He had silver hair unlike anything I had ever seen in a male his age. He wore an overwhelmingly red traditional haori. And he still asked why I was dressed the way I was. And he had yellow eyes, again, unlike anything I had ever seen. He was also, as I later found, quite stubborn and was a rather collateral dumbass. **_

_**"Hey Sango...don't we look nice today..." said a shady looking figure. I looked closely at him only to be nearly struck by a flying hand that was going for the guy gripping the well developed rear end of Sango. And when her hand made contact with the dudes face, it left a mark as red as a cherry. **_

_**"MIROKU!! YOU FILTHY FRIGGEN PERVERT!!!" screamed Sango in a voice that nearly detonated my eardrums. **_

_**Miroku Rashene was a funny fellow that I was sure I would have to watch for. He was Sango's boyfriend. He was two months younger than me. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a purple robe and had a strange looking staff with a golden Buddhist charm at the top. and he had on sandals. And last and certainly least, he had a little pony tail. After all the calamity settled, Kagome properly introduced me. And after seeing what I saw that day, I knew that for as long as I was here, I would need those heart stabilizers my grandmother sent with me.**_

_**My truck arrived a few days later. I was glad. But at the same time aggravated because of the fact it was two days late because the idiots at the airport forgot to take it off the dadgum plane. **_

_**The next day I pulled up to the school and my old Ford sputtered antifreeze out the radiator as it always did. I got out the truck, cleaned it off and walked up to the schoolyard and was greeted by Kagome who decided to walk to school instead. She had with her a girl who she said had been sick the past few days. I was speechless at the sight of her.**_

_**Her name was Sangwa. She had dark brown hair like mine and eyes to match. She was wearing a blue one piece dress and blue Penny Loafer style shoes that, like mine, were leather and made in Italy. She had ruby red lipstick on, which from what my 20:30 detail seeking eyes could see, was the only make-up she had on. She had skin that was just as pale as mine. And I'm as white as a ghost! And to finish off this flawless woman, she had pearly white teeth, perfectly manicured nails, and blue ankle socks. She was truly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.**_

_**"Hi Travis." she said in a voice that to my ears was a choir of angels. I couldn't even speak...Even though I tried as hard as I could no words would come. So I just smiled and waved back to her. The girls giggled as my face turned redder then a cherry in blistering heat. **_

_**At lunch I was able to introduce myself properly. **_

_**"Hi Sangwa. I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself earlier. I...was...eating a sandwich with peanut butter and banana's on it. So...I was incapable of...speaking...ahem." I was beginning to sweat. Sangwa laughed at my ridiculous excuse but accepted it anyway. **_

_**"It's okay. I was a little nervouse too." she said, her face reddening slightly. **_

_**An hour of conversation followed after those few words. I found out that she likes all the things I like. For instance, we're both old fashioned, we both like old cars, we like antiques, and we like older fashions when it comes to clothes and hairstyles. And after about a month or so, we were inseparable. Best friends, or "BFF" as she put it. We even shared a liking in Theology. And as if we didn't have enough in common, she, like myself, was also a Roman Catholic.**_

_**After my first few months of school, I knew that these were going to be the best years of my life.**_

**So, what do you think? If you like it, say so. If you're a bit skeptical, please tell me where I can improve. So do whatcha need to do. Please lay off the un-needed comments. I don't want to have to track you down. Have a nice day...or evening...**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the drill. (See chapter one for reference).**

I took out my pocket watch to find that it was 1:35 A.M. I stopped to rest on a bench near the park. And though I had been in Tokyo for five years now, I had only recently realized that the streets were deserted during the nocturnal hours.

"Not much of a night-life, this city." I whispered to myself as I took a sip of hot chocolate from the silver flask I kept in my pocket. Suddenly a twig snapped behind me. I pulled my revolver and ducked behind a nearby trashcan. I watched closely as a trembling business man walked down the sidewalk. He was a small guy, about 5' 2 and looked under 150 pounds.

"Easy prey for a mugger," I thought to myself. "Better make sure he gets home alright." I began to follow him down the sidewalk. I stayed on the other side of the street to avoid detection. But the silence in the air wouldn't last long. For when the little man turned the corner, he was stopped by three teenagers.

"Howsit goin' pops? We saw you passin' by and figured you could spare us a few bits." said the obvious leader.

"Yea, 'bowtie', lend us a few bucks and there won't be no trouble." the tallest said through a snicker.

"I..I d-don't have any m-money! I just put it all in the b-bank....P-please let me go!" whimpered the business man as he held up his briefcase so as to guard himself. The rest was inaudible. I was to busy sneaking closer to the muggers. I was out-numbered. And since I wasn't to physically fit, surprise was my only option. But to my dismay, some moron left his bottle on the sidewalk.

_**CRUNCH!!**_

"What the fu..?!" The three turned around to be met by three bullets from my revolver. Being at point-blank range, they died instantly. The business man could only stare in disbelief of what he had just witnessed. I holstered my gun and held out a hand to help him up. He was hesitant at first, but soon took the hand and heaved himself up.

"You alright?" I asked while ignoring the bump on his head.

"Yes sir, Sheriff. I sure am glad you were around. I would have been dead otherwise. How could I possibly thank you?" He said, shaking slightly.

"None necessary." I replied.

I accompanied him on his way home. He invited me in for a drink. But I politely declined. As I walked off, I was randomly reminded of what had happened the day before.

**The Day Before**

_"Bulls-eye." I whispered as I holstered my gun._

_The applause from the people behind me was beyond measure. I was competing in the 32nd Annual Tokyo Shooting Contest. I had moved into first place in the standings. I had just acquired a perfect score and had broken my own record for 'fastest draw'. But I was still tied with Tokyo's Chief of Police, Tako Mokashi. He was a short man, about as tall as Danny Devito. He was in his mid fifties and weighed about 250 pounds. He was the champion until I was old enough to compete._

_The next challenge would be the tie-breaker. The intercom soon buzzed to life to announce it. _

_"Well Travis," said the judge. "Since you placed first in the last event, you get to choose the tie-breaker. Accuracy, or Combat." _

_I only had to think for a second. _

_"Combat." I said with a strong sense of confidence. _

_"Whoo! Go Travis!! You can do it!!!" Yelled Sangwa and the girls over the crowd. _

_"Travis, you've been wavin' that cannon around for to long to lose now!" Yelled Inuyasha with his camera. _

_Miroku was to busy womanizing to even notice what was going on. _

_As I reloaded my .44 Magnum, I watched Tako go through the combat course. He favored automatic pistols and was using a Custom Colt 1911 .45. I watched as I realized that Tako just might beat me. When he finished, his time was 4: 32: 05. On top of that, he had a perfect score. The crowd applauded him as he walked back to the 'safe zone'. _

_"Fine shootin' Mr. Tako." I said as I held out my hand to congratulate him. _

_"Thanks. But I bet you can do better." He said as he shook my hand. _

_"It'll be tough, but I think I can manage it." I said through a slight chuckle. The Intercom buzzed to life. _

_"You're up, Travis." Said the judge. So I walked out onto the field and readied myself._

_I almost started laughing when I unloaded my last shot into the target. The applause was immeasurable as I walked off of the field. Sangwa was waiting with a congratulatory hug in the safe zone. I gladly accepted it. _

_"Well Travis, it looks like you're the winner. You've beaten Tako's score by six and a half seconds."_

_At the reception, I was congratulated on my second victory in a row. My prize was a small silver .25 caliber Beretta. I gratefully accepted the award and held up my glass of punch. _

_"I would like to propose a toast....To good friends, and a damn good competitor!" The people applauded me and patted me on the back as I walked over to talk to my friends. _

_"Travis, I'm so proud of you!" Sangwa said as she embraced me again. _

_"Yea, dude. Those guy's didn't stand a chance." Inuyasha said as he roughly patted me on the back. _

_"I wish I could've seen for myself. But this big guy was standing right in front of me." said Miroku as he cleared his throat. _

_"You could see fine. You were just too busy staring at those sluts with the mini skirts." Sango answered back as she stamped on his foot. _

_"Ow, ow, OWW!!" Miroku screamed as he stepped to the other side of my tall figure. _

_"Now, now...Take it easy, love-birds. This is neither the time or the place for that." Said Kagome as she pulled her raven hair out of her face._

_We went on talking until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Father Francis K. Moss, the priest at the Catholic Church in Tokyo. _

_"A glorious prize, my son. Truly, The LORD has blessed you with the talent of a marksman." He said as he smiled. _

_"Why, thank you Father Francis." I said as I shook his hand. _

_"How have you been, Father?" Sangwa asked as she also shook his hand.(Sangwa and I go to Church together every Sunday, so naturally, we both know Father Moss.). _

_"I can't complain Miss Sangwa." He said as he scratched his ear. "I was wondering If you and Mr. Travis would do the readings for Mass this Sunday?" Father Moss asked politely. _

_"We'd love to." Sangwa and I said in unison. _

_"Goodness. Ya'll are very enthusiastic. I wish all of the younger generation were like you two." He said as he began to walk away. "I'll see you at Mass." _

_"Good-bye Father Francis." We all said in unison._

_I soon broke away from my friends to get some food from the table. While I was eating, Tako walked up to me. _

_"Good game, Travis." He said as he shook my hand. _

_"Thanks," I said as I swallowed my mouthful. "You're not so bad yourself." I replied as I took another bite. _

_"Hey, Travis. I need to ask you something. You proved yourself out there today. And since you graduated Valedictorian of my criminal justice course, I was wondering.....Would you consider being.....The Sheriff?" he asked through a whisper. _

_I nearly choked on my Raspberry Tart. "..Cough..eh..e-excuse me?" I asked through a sputter. _

_"The last sheriff we had whited out on us, and crime is higher than its ever been. You name it, we got it. Please...for the sake of all these people....think of you're friends....think of Sangwa (and for the record, it's pronounced Song-wa..not San-gwa)....Cause no one is safe..." Tako said with a noticeable amount of concern in his voice. _

_I didn't know what to say... I looked at Sangwa, Kagome, and my other friends...and did what I thought was best. _

_"...........I'll do it." _

_Tako smiled. "Good. Follow me and I'll give you you're badge and your papers. You start tonight."_

____________

That's why I was out at 2:30 in the morning on a Saturday. Tako keeps me on duty 24/7. I have permission to carry an unconcealed firearm( which is, obviously, my .44 Magnum) Unless I am at school, in which case it stays concealed. And (as I noted) I wear a badge. Unlikely? Well, I thought the same thing. But here I am, and here is quite possibly where I'll stay. I mean, I'm qualified for the job. I did, as Tako stated earlier, graduate Valedictorian of the criminal justice class. It's just the fact that I'm only nineteen. So people were a little skeptical at first. But they came to trust my skills after a while (and after I bagged a few muggers).

The sun was coming up, and I started towards Sangwa's house for breakfast and our daily walk through Griffith Woods (hehehehehehehehe). (Coincidentally, there were stories about a retarded fat guy haunting those woods looking for the Twinkey he dropped.) And about halfway there, I looked into the window of a jewelry shop. I spotted a twenty-four karat gold necklace with a small diamond cross on it. And at that moment, I thought of Sangwa wearing it. Her eyes twinkling, and her lips shining...but my thoughts were interrupted when I was nearly knocked over by some moron running to catch the bus.

"Watch where you're goin' you jackass!" he yelled back at me.

Obviously, I was pissed to a royal extent. But instead of but instead of taking advantage of my position in society, I decided to let him get away. After all, the Bible does say to 'turn the other cheek'. And being as religious as I am, I put extra emphasis on that. So I started off towards Sangwa's house again. When I got there, I knocked on the door and her grandmother(who was hopelessly confused) answered.

"Hi. We don't want to go to Japan, thanks." she said in a frail voice. I tried my hardest to conceal my laughter.

"No, Miss Sashi. I'm Travis, remember?" I said to her as clearly as I could.

"Yes I know who you are, Frederick. Now come in here before you catch your death in cold." she replied. I started laughing. Because it was August and actually quite warm.

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this here chapter in. I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. So I had to make sure there were absolutely no mistakes. I'm also extremely lazy. Hope you enjoyed it. The next one should be longer. Until then, Good Luck and GOD BLESS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no part or share in Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Three.**

As I walked into Sangwa's home, I was overcome by the sweet smell of jasmine.

"Her favorite. She's always loved that exquisite scent." I thought to myself as I sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the living room.

After a few minutes of waiting, Sangwa came to greet me. She was wearing a light red dress that came down to just below her knees. Her shoes were matching red penny loafers and she had a silver wristwatch with a red leather band. In her flowing hair she had a red headband. And her makeup consisted of ruby red lipstick. She was so beautiful that it took all I had in me not to stare at her.

"Well, Travis? What do you think?" She shyly inquired. I gulped and replied with an equal amount of shyness.

"You look fantastic." I said with a smile.

She blushed and smiled at me. "Thank you."

We took a few minutes to eat a little breakfast and took off on our way. As we walked, we conversed over several different things. One of the things we talked about was the weather.

"I swear," I said as I took out my handkerchief and wiped the sweat from my brow, "It has gotten hot these past few days."

"I know. It's so strange. Just the other day it was nice and temperate. And now it's so humid. I can't wait till' the winter." She said as she kept in stride with me. Which was surprising considering how long my strides were.

We kept walking until we came to Kagome's Homestead. I walked over to the wood shed and opened the doors to reveal my old Model T pickup. I laughed as I repeated Henry Ford's Advertising Campaign.

"Comes in any colour as long as it's black." Sangwa laughed as she climbed into the truck. I got in on the drivers side and turned the key as the old automobile rattled to life.

"Well, where to?" I asked Sangwa.

"Hmm, how about we traverse those gravel roads through Griffith Woods?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" I replied with a laugh.

The trip took less than a half hour to make, but it seemed to last forever as Sangwa and I continued to engage in stimulating conversation. On and on we talked. I can't even remember what we talked about during that half hour. We finally came to a stop at a spot that (as far as we were aware) only Sangwa and I knew about. I stifled the clanking, clattering engine of my ancient automobile as Sangwa and I proceeded to climb out of the studded leather seats. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the dew was still fresh on the grass. We walked down the gravel path in total silence as we both appreciated the beauty that God had given the Earth. Sangwa was the first to break our awe-filled silence.

"Travis?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I said as my attention turned to her.

"Do you think I'm…Beautiful?" I was caught off guard by the question.

"My dearest Sangwa…Of course I do. You are the most beautiful lady that God put upon this Earth. Whenever I see you, I count myself as blessed to be able to behold such beauty." I said with the greatest sincerity. She smiled at me in response.

"Travis, you really are the sweetest man in the world. You are the image of a true gentleman. I feel privileged to be your friend." She said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"…Friend… Yes." I said as I smiled back.

'Oh my dear Sangwa…If only you knew just how much you meant to me.' I thought to myself as we walked along.

We headed back to Sangwa's house for lunch an hour or so later. As we drove that way, Sangwa popped a question.

"Travis, did you ever ask the principle about that Bible class you wanted to start?"

I stared at the road as I replied. "I haven't gotten around to that yet, actually I should do that on Monday morning. I'll have to write a note… so as not to forget." I said through a grin.

When we finished the strawberry shortcake that Sangwa fixed us for lunch, I kindly thanked Sangwa for her hospitality.

"Thank you for the lunch Sangwa. I'll have to get that recipe from you sometime." I said with a great big smile.

"Sorry, Travis. Family secret, you know!" Sangwa replied through a giggle.

As I left Sangwa's house, I heard the cry of a lady nearby.

"Help! He stole my purse!" I could see the fellow in the black jacket running towards me. I chuckled and at the right moment stuck my cane out in his path. And just as I thought he would, he tripped and slid on the rough concrete to a halt. As he groaned in pain, I walked over to him, cuffed him, and handed the purse back to the lady who he had snatched it from. As it would turn out, the lady was in fact the principle of Takahashi High, Miss Sashiame.

"Oh thank you Travis! I don't know what this town would do without you! She said through a relieved sigh.

"My pleasure Miss Sashiame. In fact, I needed to talk to you about something, so, believe it or not, your timing is absolutely impeccable." I said through a laugh. She laughed as well.

"Well then Travis, what can I do for you?" she said with a bright smile, which I must admit, was the loveliest smile I had ever seen (next to Sangwa's, of course).

"I was thinking of asking you to start a Bible studies course. I thought that most of the students would like to learn a bit about Catholicism, being that the student body is predominantly Buddhist." I said to her.

"I don't know Travis, who would we get to teach it?" she asked?

"Well, I take a class with Sangwa that Father Francis teaches at the Church. I write down everything we learn and have kept a diligent log of it for three years. I could teach it if the board would allow." I said with high hopes.

"Well, I don't know, Travis. I would have to pull some strings and have another teacher observe you whilst you teach." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Anything you say Miss Sashiame. I would just really like for this to happen." I said with an understanding look.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Talk to me Monday morning. I'll have the answer then." She said.

"Alrighty Miss Sashiame. Watch out for those muggers, now!" I said with a smile.

"Okay Travis. Take care." she said as she walked away.

So I picked up the mugger, read him his rights, threw him in the passengers side of my truck, and sped off to the prison house.

"You muggers never learn, do ya?"

**Another Chapter down. I hope you liked it. Please review. God Bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own no part or share in Inuyasha**

**Chapter 4**

**To prepare for Monday morning I decided to refresh my wardrobe. After the 7 o'clock service at the Cathedral, Sangwa took me to Macy's to get some new suits. Kagome and Sango decided to come as well. Miroku and Inuyasha, on the other hand, decided to stay at Kagome's house. Before I went into Macy's, I made it clear that I wanted either a grey or white suit. The ladies agreed, and said that they would be good colour choices to match with my fair complexion.**

**We left the store after three hours of searching. I was very pleased with what I decided upon. I bought four three-piece suits. Two white, one grey, and one brown. Needless to say, I was quite exited about Monday morning.**

**On Monday, I was up at five thirty. I put on my white suit and shirt with a red bow tie. While at Macy's, Sangwa and Kagome happened to find a pair of Italian white leather shoes on sale (God bless a woman's intuition). After an hour, I woke up Kagome. **

"**Kagome…Kagome, wake up. It's Monday morning. Time for school." I said in a whisper. **

"**Uhhnn…I don't……I don't wanna…Five more minutes." she said with a groan. I had to laugh at that. It was absolutely adorable. **

"**In five minutes, I'll have eaten all of the pancakes." I said through a chuckle. **

"**Alright, alright, I'm up." Kagome said as she stretched. "I'll see you downstairs." **

"**Good,' I replied. "I'll be waitin'." So I walked downstairs. But before I reached the kitchen, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't help the feeling of vanity that grasped my mind as I saw how good I looked in that white suit. I fiddled a bit with my tie to make sure that it was perfectly straight. But as I thought about it, I realized just how light my belt felt without my revolver (Being a student, I was not allowed to carry my revolver in plain sight. I could, however keep it on my person if it is concealed). So I was forced to keep my revolver tucked away in my briefcase. I did still, however, wear my badge for all the world to see. As I stared at myself in the mirror, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Inuyasha of all people standing there. **

"**Well, good mornin' Inuyasha. You're up mighty early today." I said in surprise, considering the fact that he was usually the last of the group to arrive at school. **

"**Morning Travis. Is Kagome up yet?" He asked. **

"**No, not yet. She's taking a shower right now," I replied. "Would you like to come in? You can join us for breakfast and then we can walk to school together."**

"**Sure, sounds good to me! What's for breakfast?" Inuyasha inquired. **

"**Pancakes. Fresh from the skillet. How many do ya want?" I asked.**

"**Four for me," He replied. "Huh? Say, Travis. What's with the new suit? It looks good."**

**I turned around to answer. "Ya like it? I bought it yesterday. If everything goes well this mornin' I'll be teachin' the Bible Studies class." I said with a smile.**

"**Really? Well alright! I always wanted to know more about that religion of yours!" Inuyasha said with an odd touch of excitement. I turned around to finish making breakfast when Kagome came down.**

"**Wow, Travis. You look like a trip in that suit!" Kagome said with a touch of enthusiasm. "Oh! Good morning Inuyasha! What're you doing here?"**

"**I thought I would walk with ya to school today! Gotta problem with that?!" Inuyasha asked rashly.**

'**Oh boy, here we go…' I thought as a fight erupted behind me.**

**Well, after the fight settled and my skillet had been thrown through the window, We took of to school in my truck. Along the way, we picked up Sango and Miroku, who were busy making out at the street corner of all places. **

"**Good Mornin' Sango and Miroku," I said. "It's a bit early for lovey dovey stuff, ain't it?"**

"**It's never to early for us, right Sango? Miroku said as he began groping Sango.**

"**Miroku!! You pervert! Playtimes over! Now be serious!" Sango said fiercely as Miroku began to back off.**

"**Ok, Ok. Hey Travis, nice suit! I hope all goes well today!" Miroku said as he and Sango climbed into the back of my truck.**

"**Oh, that's right! You have that interview today, don't you?" Sango said as she sat besides Kagome.**

"**That's right. I sure hope everything goes as I hope it will. But we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" I said with a smile.**

"**That's true." Kagome replied.**

"**Don't worry, Trav, If they give you any trouble, I'll fix em' for ya!" Inuyasha said with a confident tone.**

"**Hahaha. Well, I appreciate that, Inuyasha." I said with a laugh.**

**We stopped to pick up Sangwa next. She seated herself in the front seat with me and we started to school.**

"**Good morning, Travis. My, you look handsome in that new suit." she said with a slight blush on her face.**

"**Why, thank you, Sangwa. You look very lovely today, as well." I replied, also blushing.**

**Sangwa smiled. "Travis, you say that every morning."**

"**That's because it's true." I said with a blush that would made a chili pepper look pale.**

**I could hear giggles coming from Sango and Kagome in the back. I knew that they thought that Sangwa and I were perfect for each other. But there were, shall we say, barriers that kept us from being together.**

**We arrived at the school with time to spare. As we got out of the truck, we heard the roar of a hot rod purple Nissan Altima as it sped into the school parking lot. Out of it climbed a fellow who I truly detested. He was everything I disliked in one 5'11, 165 pound package. His name was Naraku. He had on an oil stained white t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. He had purple streaks in his long black hair, black combat boots, and a switch blade knife that he was using to clean the dirt out from under his finger nails. But the worst part was not how he dressed. He was Sangwa's boyfriend.**

"**Hey babe…and others." he said with an 'I hate you losers' look on his face.**

"**Hey Naraku!" Sangwa said as she ran to him and hugged him. He took her into his arms and pulled her into a kiss as he groped her. Sangwa, although reluctantly, allowed his hands to wander. I, however, would not tolerate it. I loved her to much.**

"**Ahem. This is considered part of school campus. You know the rules, Naraku: No public displays of affection." I said with a hint of warning in my voice. Naraku merely laughed at me.**

"**Well, hey there, Tin Star," Naraku said with a devilish grin that shot shivers up my spine. "Are you gonna hound me with more of your punk rules today?" Naraku was everything his attire presents him to be: an ass with absolutely no respect for anything.**

" **I don't make the rules, **_**Naraku.**_** I merely enforce them. So if you don't want to be reported, I suggest you move along." I said fiercely. Naraku just scoffed at me.**

"**Yeah, whatever." he scoffed. He said goodbye to Sangwa and headed off to the school building. The rest of us stayed in the parking lot for a little while longer.**

"**Man, that guy's a jerk." Inuyasha said with a growl.**

"**Yes, you would think he would have a little more respect for his fellow man." Miroku reassured.**

"**Hey, I would be surprised if he had respect for himself, let alone anyone else." Sango piped up.**

"**I wish you guys could get along with Naraku." Sangwa said in the midst of our conversation.**

"**Which brings me to my next point," Kagome replied. "What do you see in him? He's a total jerk!" Kagome exclaimed.**

" **You guys, I know Naraku seems a little rough around the edges. But when he and I are together, he acts different." Sangwa said. **

"**Well, If he makes you happy, Sangwa, then I'm happy as well." I said, although I was completely crushed that she would choose him over me.**

"**Thanks, Travis. Thank you for understanding." Sangwa said with a smile.**

**And with that, we walked to the school, knowing that today was going to be full of surprises**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own no part or share in Inuyasha.**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**I walked into Miss Sashiame's office and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. As I waited, I took the time to make sure that I looked well presented. The last thing I wanted was to be thought of as a slob. As I finished straightening my badge and bow-tie, Miss Sashiame walked through the door and greeted me.**_

"_**Well, good morning, Travis! My, you look nice in that suit. Is it new?"**_

"_**Yes ma'am," I replied. "I bought it at Macy's just yesterday."**_

"_**Well, if you don't mind me saying so, you have wonderful taste in clothing. Now, about your job as a teacher. The board has decided that you are indeed fit to teach the class. You will be given a period of time to teach under the supervision of one of the board members. Luckily for you, I'm that board member. So, other than that, if you are prepared, you may start today. This will be the perfect way to spend your free period. We have a room set aside for you, and about thirty students who were interested in taking the class. So, do you have any questions?" She asked after the rather lengthy explanation.**_

"_**No ma'am. I understand everything perfectly." I said with a smile. **_

"_**Alright then. I'll see you in eighth period." She replied as she straitened her spectacles.**_

_**Later That Day**_

_I was sitting in my new desk in the front of my new classroom. I had just finished preparing my lecture for class that day. As I sat waiting for the bell to ring, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Sangwa came in and sat down. _

"_Well, Travis. I always knew I'd learn something from you eventually!" Inuyasha said with a laugh._

"_Hahaha. Cute. That was quite the witty piece, Inuyasha." I said with a smile._

"_So, what's it feel like to be a teacher?" Sango asked._

"_It feels like I have a distinct responsibility." I said._

"_You mean like the responsibility you have as the Sheriff?" Kagome asked curiously._

"_Not quite. It's a little different than that." I replied._

"_Feh, well, in any case, this better be worth my time! Ya know I don't like learning." Inuyasha said with a sneer._

"_Oh? Well, you'll just have to wait and see." I said with a smile._

_I looked up to see Miroku staring at the Crucifix I had put above the blackboard. He had a curious air surrounding him. So I cleared my throat to get his attention. He shook his head slightly, then looked at me._

"_Oh, sorry. I was just looking at the ornament on the wall. Why did you hang it? It's so depressing." Miroku said with a concerned look on his face._

"_I put it on the wall, because it symbolizes what Jesus did for us. He was crucified to save us from eternal death." I said with a smile. That's why I requested to teach this class. I wanted you all to feel the joy that comes from knowing about Jesus Christ and what he did for us." I said with a smile._

"_Travis, you are such a humble and religious person. I wish I could be more like you." Sango said with her head in her hands._

"_Nonsense. You are perfect just the way you are." I said with a smile._

"_I agree!" Miroku replied as he reached over and started groping Sango's rear._

"_Ah! Miroku, you hentai pervert!" Sango said as she slapped the living daylight out of Miroku._

"_Heh heh. You never learn do you Miroku?" I said over the laughter of Kagome and Inuyasha._

_Soon after the bell rang and students began flooding into the Classroom. I knew today was going to be busy._

"_Hey Travis!" Sangwa said as she came in and sat in the chair closest to my desk._

"_Why, hello Sangwa." I said with a smile. "Are you ready for class?" I asked as I walked over and sat behind my big oak wood desk._

"_I certainly am." She said with a smile._

"_Good." I replied. Everyone sat down and waited patiently for the class to begin. Miss Sashiame was the last to arrive and sat in a chair in a corner in the front of the room. The bell rang again to signify the beginning of class. As I straitened my papers I stood up and cleared my throat to acquire the attention of my eager students._

"_Good afternoon everyone. As you know, I'm Travis VanLangendonck. You may all address me as Travis. Now, this, is religion class. I certainly hope ya'll are ready to learn about our Almighty Savior and His Great works." I stated with a wide smile._

_A hand shot up near the back of the class. I saw it out of the corner of my eye and addressed the student._

"_Yes?" I asked eagerly._

"_Travis, who is the Savior?" the girl asked._

_I smiled gently and answered. "My dear, the Savior is none other than Jesus Christ. The Son of God who was sent to die for our sins and save us from eternal darkness and suffering."_

_Another hand shot up. "Yes?" I asked, again exited that these kids were so interested in learning. This time, the hand belonged to none other than Sangwa._

"_Travis, could you tell us the story of Jesus Christ? I'm sure everyone would like to hear it." she said looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes from behind her horn-rimmed reading glasses._

_Everyone scooted up in there seats. Even Miss Sashiame was interested in hearing the story of our wonderful savior._

"_Why, that's a wonderful idea." I said as I went to sit down in my desk. I reached into my briefcase to grab the large black Bible from within it. The Bible was given to me by The arch Bishop of the diocese back in my home town. It had genuine leather binding, gold leaf, and the words that Jesus spoke were highlighted in red._

"_Now if you will all reach under your desks and grab the Bibles I have set out for you, and turn to the Gospel of John on page 1135. And if you like, you may read along. Now," I said as I opened my Bible. "Chapter one."_

_**Forty Five Minutes Later**_

"_There are many other things that Jesus did," I read aloud. "but if these were to be described individually, I do not think the whole world would contain the books that would be written." At that last line I closed the Bible. The students followed suite as they went to set the Bible underneath there desks._

"_That my friends, was the Johns account of the life of Jesus Christ." I said as I looked around at the teary eyed students. As I continued to look Kagome's hand shot up._

"_Yes Kagome?" I said as I listened to her question._

"_Travis, why did the Jews do such awful thing to Jesus if He just wanted to save them?" She asked as she wiped away a tear._

"_Well Kagome, the best way to answer that is to refer back to what Jesus said to God as the Jews crucified Him. He said 'Forgive them, Lord, for they know not what they do.' The Jews thought they were crucifying a radical. Not the Messiah."_

_At my last words, the school bell rang and everyone started loading their stuff to go home._

"_Okay everyone, no homework tonight, but be prepared for tomorrows class. I'll see you then." I said as I sat back down. Everyone continued to leave until only I and Miss Sashiame were left._

"_Well, Travis, I'm very impressed. Your first day went very well." She said while writing into her notepad._

"_Why thank you, Miss Sashiame." I said back with a satisfied grin._

"_Travis, do you know much about the Churches views on……Lesbians?"_

_My eyes grew wide at that last question._

"_Errrrmmmm….P-p-pardon?" I said with a breaking voice._

_Miss Sashiame, who was a lovely lady who always wore a smile, suddenly frowned._

"_Travis, I…I know I shouldn't be so forward with this kind of thing…but I'm a lesbian. And I want to know what the Churches modern views on homosexuality are." she said with a bit of concern in her voice._

_I could only stare at Miss Sashiame as I wondered what nights at her home must be like. Everyone knew she wasn't married, but I never expected anything like this. I shook off the thoughts that entered my mind and proceeded to answer her question._

"_W-well….M-m-miss Sashiame…Th-the act of homosexuality is a sin in the eyes of God…B-b-but as for j-j-just being a homosexual, no sin lies upon your soul." I said with a blush on my face._

_She nodded slightly in an understanding way._

"_Oh okay. Thank you. Now Travis I must ask you to keep this quiet. Don't tell anyone." she said in a worried voice._

_I smiled understandingly and replied. "Miss Sashiame, your secret is safe with me."_

_I could see in her eyes that she was relieved at my last statement. "Thank you." She said as she hugged me. She was a very attractive woman, so I was blushing the entire time._

_Well, here it is. The fifth chapter. I hope my story is living up to your expectations. I will continue to update as fast as I can. Please review. God Bless._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I own no part or share in Inuyasha.**

Chapter Six

After my little chat with Miss Sashiame, I proceeded to gather my things so as to put them away in my briefcase. When I was finished, I left, locking the door on my way out. I walked down the hallway leading to the stairs, deep in thought.

"I believe I will wear the grey suit tomorrow." I said to myself as I proceeded down the stairs and out of the main entrance of the school. It was a beautiful day that afternoon. But it wouldn't be long before it was soured by an unwanted presence.

"Well, hey there, Tin Star." Naraku said with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Oh, hello Naraku. I thought I smelled a convict." I said referring to the time I arrested him for petty theft.

"Oh, Ha-ha-ha. Very funny. Anyways, I didn't wait here in the heat just to trade small talk. I wanted to talk to ya about my bitch." he said with a dark grin. I shuddered at the word he used to address Sangwa.

'Don't you ever call her that!" I yelled at him in a blinding rage.

He just laughed. "And what are you gonna do about it?" he asked blatantly. "You couldn't lay a hand on me! Sangwa would hate you if you did!"

He was right. As much as I hated him, he made Sangwa happy. Regardless, I walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar, and heaved him off the ground as he stared at me in surprise.

"Maybe. But if I don't leave a bruise, she'll never know!" I said as I drove my knee into his stomach. He fell to the ground, coughed, then staggered to his feet.

"Y-cough-You'll pay f-for that-cough, cough!" He said as he ran off. I wasn't bothered by his words. He was nothing but a coward deep down.

As soon as he was outta sight, I climbed into my old Model T and sped off down the road. When I finally got to Kagome's house, I parked the truck in the storage shed, and walked up to the front door. When I entered, I saw everyone waiting in the living room. Sangwa was the first to speak up.

"Oh Travis!" She said as she embraced me. "I'm so proud of you!" I had a blush on my face. Everyone behind Sangwa, even Kagome's parents, where snickering.

"Travis, you did so well on your first day!" Sangwa said as she released me.

"I agree. I believe the class was quite informative." Miroku said with his arms crossed and tucked into his sleeve.

"Were you really paying attention? Or were you staring at Izame!?" Sangwa shouted with red cheeks.

"No, I was very much interested in Travis' lesson. Especially the part about this Jesus fellow. I would much like to learn more about him." Miroku said as he scratched the side of his head.

"Oh? Well, technically I'm still on duty as a teacher. Ask away." I said as I sat down.

"No, I have questions, but I will hold them until class tomorrow." Miroku said. "I appreciate you willingness to answer, though, Travis."

"Anytime." I replied.

"Travis, were you nervous?" Sango asked as she sipped a cup of green tea.

"To tell the truth, no. I've always been a good leader….At least, that is always what I've been told." I said through a chuckle.

"I just can't believe it myself." Why, you're only a child, yet you are the Sheriff, AND a teacher!" Mrs. Higurashi said in surprise.

"You have a lot to be proud of son." Mr. Higurashi said as he took another puff of his cigarette, a habit which I am glad no one else in the Higurashi family shared.

Thank you, Mr. Higurashi. I appreciate that." I said with a smile.

"I just can't believe they hired a sprout like you to teach at a school house! Why, back in my day, you had to be forty years old to even have a chance of being a teacher!" Kagome's Grandfather said as he cleaned a relic from the shrine.

"Well he does a good job gramps!" Kagome said as she snapped at him. "Which reminds me Travis, what will we have for homework tomorrow?"

"I believe you will have a reading assignment in the book of Genesis." I said in thought.

"Feh, well that sounds delightful." Inuyasha said with a scowl. "I hate readin'."

"You might like it Inuyasha. Why are you so reluctant to try new things?!" Kagome asked in an irritated voice.

"Well maybe I don't wanna try new things! Maybe I just wanna be done with school!" Inuyasha snapped back. "You gotta problem with that!?"

'Here they go again' I thought to myself as a laughed under my breath.

After Kagome and Inuyasha settled down, we talked a little while longer. Soon, we began to grow weary and everyone began to leave for home. Sangwa was the last to leave. I walked with her down the steps of the Shrine, talking with her every step of the way.

"My goodness, it's a beautiful night." Sangwa said looking at the stars.

I looked at her as I replied. "Yes it is…..but…"

"But what?" she asked curiously.

"It's not near as beautiful as you." I said with a red face.

Her face also reddened at my answer. She was so distracted in fact, she stumbled upon a stone. I saw her falling forward as I reached out to catch her. She fell gently into my arms. For she was as light as a feather.

"Sangwa, my goodness, are you ok?!" I asked with an extremely concerned look on my face.

She began to answer, but stopped when her eyes met mine. She gazed deeply, as if into my soul with those chocolate brown eyes. I stared into hers, wishing that she could be mine. But before I could say a word, our lips met in a passionate kiss. Within a moments notice, our emotions, which had been bottled up for four years, were instantly released as we kissed. Fireworks seemed to go through my mind as my tongue entwined with hers. We had our eyes open the whole time, with tears flooding down our faces, for the feelings that we had for each other were now overwhelming us as they were released. We didn't have to say a word, for we were saying 'I love you' just through eye contact. We released after what seemed to be an eternity. Breathing heavily and blushing madly.

"Travis……I….I…. I love you! I've always loved you! I was just so afraid that you didn't love me back!" Sangwa said through tears.

"Sangwa…..my dearest Sangwa… I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You were like an angel sent to me from Heaven! I…I… I couldn't live without you. You complete every fiber of my being!" I said trying so hard not to fall to my knees.

We embrace and let our lips meet again. I could feel love for her in every part of my heart and soul. And I knew she felt the same for me. Our moment of love and passion could not last forever, however. For the beam of a flashlight landed upon us. As we looked in it's direction, we could see it was Kagome.

"Oh! Oh my Gosh! I-I didn't mean….Oh My Gosh! You two were kissing! I knew you two would realize you were perfect for one another!" Kagome said in excitement. Our cheeks turned red as we realized that we had been discovered.

"Umm…Kagome, my friend….Do you mind if we, uhh…" I said as I looked at Sangwa.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…I'll leave the door unlocked for you, Travis." She said as she walked away.

When we were sure that Kagome was out of sight, we sat down on the steps to the Shrine and began to talk, hand in hand.

"Sangwa, I…I'm conflicted." I said as I rubbed her delicately soft hands.

"Over what Travis?" She asked with concern.

"What about Naraku?" I asked. Even though I hated him, I didn't want her to reduce herself to cheating on him.

"Travis, I don't love Naraku…I love you…I just…I just got together with him because…I was confused…But if you will come with me tomorrow…I want to break my relationship off with him." She said with a smile.

"Sangwa….You would do that for me?" I asked as a tear rolled down my face.

"Yes, Travis….I…I love you!" She said as our lips met once more. This kiss being even more passionate than the last. We embraced each other tightly as we let our tongues familiarize themselves with the other's mouth. Sangwa grabbed my hand and placed it upon her breast. I gasped and she pulled away, wondering what the matter was.

"Sangwa.." I said as I moved my hand. "I…."

"Travis…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to move so fast…" She said with a frown.

"No…I'm sorry, Sangwa…" I replied. "I'm just frightened because….I've never been with a woman before…" I said as I looked at the ground. "I just need a second to take all this in…"

I paused for a second….Just long enough in fact, to start kissing Sangwa again… This time however, I willingly placed my hand upon her breast as my other hand roamed along her body. Her hand was holding the one upon her breast while the other roamed along my back. My kisses began to roam from her mouth to her cheek and down to her neck then back again. But as we stopped once again…We realized our loving should desist before things went to far. We were, of course, Catholic and had an obligation to save our virginity for the person we marry.

Being a gentleman, I walked my lady back to her home. Before I left her, We shared on last kiss. Then she went inside. I, on the other hand, began my walk back to Kagome's, with a smile gracing my lips and a skip in my step.

**Well, here it is, Chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it. It's a little taste of what's to come. Please review.**

**God Bless.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own no part or share of Inuyasha.

Well here we go, I can't believe I actually got this far. Enjoy.

**ADVISORY:**** The scene between Naraku and his gang happens during The romantic moments Travis and Sangwa share.**

Chapter Seven

"That Mother Fucker!" Naraku yelled as he kicked over a folding chair. "That smart alack Tin Star wearin' bastard!"

"Naraku, calm down baby." Kagura said to him. She was a hooker that Naraku kept on hand at all times. She was on his couch cutting crystal meth as Naraku went about his rampage.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, you stupid bitch! I'll calm down when I damn well please!" He said as he punched the wall.

"Feh, asshole." Kagura said under her breath as she snorted the meth through a straw.

"That stupid bastard has been in my way for three years! I'm not about to lose that bitch Sangwa to a fuckin' pussy like him! Well, I gotta little surprise waitin for him, oh yeah! Kagura, you stupid hoe, gimme my cell!……Kagura are you deaf?!" He asked as he turned around to she her shaking and scratching herself from the high she was under.

"Dammit, stupid bitch!" He said as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. It rang about three times before a friend of his picked it up.

"Hey…Yeah it's me, Naraku…..You ready? Uh huh….. Yeah he'll be comin', just keep an eye out for him. What's that? What the fuck do you mean 'what do I do with him'? Kill him you dumbass! And make sure he's dead!" Naraku said as he hung up the phone. "Looks like you just met the end Travis. And his name is Naraku!" He said with a sinister grin.

----------------------

I was walking back from Sangwa's home when I looked at my watch and realized that it was almost one in the morning. I picked up my pace hoping that Kagome hadn't forgotten that I was out here. As I hurried along the sidewalk, I heard a trashcan tip over in the alleyway. And although my instinct told me to move along, my heart told me it was my duty as a Sheriff to check it out. Because my revolver was still in my briefcase, I took my walking cane in hand as you would hold a rifle and pulled back a notch in the handle to reveal a hidden trigger. The cane, in fact, was used for more than just style. It doubled as a hidden rifle. They were very popular with bankers in the late 1800's.

As I walked into the alley, I heard a cry for help. I looked down the alley to see two figures, a man and woman. The man was holding what looked like a switchblade knife.

'Another mugging? Do they ever learn?" I thought to myself as I moved closer, trying not to alert the mugger and give away my presence.

"Give me everything you got babe. And there won't be no harm done" The mugger said as he waved his knife in the woman's face.

"B-but I don't have anything!" she said as she gave him her purse.

"What! Nothing! You lyin' bitch! I'm gonna slit your throat!" He said as he held the knife up to her neck.

At the last minute, I jumped from my hiding place and struck the mugger over the head with my cane. If I had waited another second, That woman would've been carved up like a Christmas turkey.

"Oh Sheriff, thank goodness you've come!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Everything's alright ma'am. You're safe now." I said as I motioned for her to let go of me.

"No.. It's not that." She said as she held on. "It's just that you've saved me the trouble of finding you."

"What's that ma…uggghhhh!!!!" I was cut off by the sharp pain of a knife being driven into my chest. She released me and laughed as I fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Wha….what??" I gasped as I held a hand over my chest where the knife pierced me.

"Hmhmhmhmhm. Pity. Naraku said to be careful around you. But I guess you're not as smart as people claim, huh?" She said as she knelt beside me. "Although, I must say, I didn't expect you to knock my partner upside the head like that."

"You b-bitch.." I said through a gasp. "You'll burn in Hell for this."

"Hahaha. Spouting that religious crap of yours isn't gonna scare me!" She said with a smile. I actually feel sorry for you. With you dead, that girl Sangwa will be so devastated that she'll go to the arms of the first one to come along. Naraku will take advantage of her in her time of sadness and confusion and fuck her like you wish you could've." She said as she snickered and stood up.

A tear ran down my face as I realized that all she said was true. But I couldn't just lie there and cry. I couldn't let her get away with this. If I was gonna die, I would die doing my duty. I reached for my cane and took it in my hands. I carefully took aim at her back as she walked away from me. And when I knew I had a clear shot, I said my last words:

"Bada bing…bada bang…bada boom…Sucka." I pulled the trigger. The shot could've been heard for miles as the woman fell to her knees.

"H-how?" Was the last word she said as she hit the ground in a pool of blood.

I dropped the empty weapon as my vision began to blur. I knew I was going to die. All I remember from there on, was the sound of a voice, and the footsteps of several people.

Then there was only black.

---------------------------------

Sangwa was sitting on a bench in the Tokyo police station. She had just come out of a questioning room. Apparently, Naraku was behind the entire plot to kill Travis. She had no idea Naraku would do such a thing. She dried her tears with her handkerchief and sighed. What was she to do? Why did Travis have to be stabbed on the same night they professed their love for each other? She had wished now that she would have envied him inside. But being the gentleman that he was, he would have politely declined anyway. She dearly hoped that he would survive. She loved him….And she doubted she could live without Travis by her side every step of the way.

Sangwa's thoughts were interrupted when a considerably hefty cop sat beside her.

"Miss Sangwa. I've been instructed to tell ya that the search for Naraku will begin in twenty four hours. Are you sure there is nothing more you remember concerning his whereabouts?" The cop asked as he sipped his coffee.

"No sir. I told you everything I could officer." She answered politely.

Miss Sangwa, I know this must be terribly hard for you. We all loved Travis. But he's a tough guy. He'll pull through. I know he wouldn't want to see ya cry 'cause of him being hurt." The cop said as he looked at Sangwa.

"Yeah…sniff…I suppose you're right. He'll pull through. He always does." She said through a slight giggle as she remembered the time I had gotten my head stuck in between two water pipes.

"Yeah. Well, I guess you'll be headin' to the hospital to see him, eh?" The cop asked. "I could give ya a ride if you need one."

"No thank you, officer. My friends are actually waiting for me." Sangwa said as she got up.

""Okey dokey then. Just holler if you ever need anything. And if Travis wakes up, Tell him Big Sam says 'Hey'." Sam said as he got up to leave.

"Ok Sam, I'll do that!" Sangwa said with a smile.

Sangwa walked out of the Police Station and walked over to Miroku's 1979 Chevy Caprice Station Wagon. It was an all around nice car being that it was given to him by his grandmother.

Sangwa sat in the back seat with Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango was in the front with Miroku.

"So, Sangwa, is everything ok?" Inuyasha asked in a concerned tone. Sangwa just stared out the window….then answered.

"Naraku….. Is the one who hired those people to kill Travis.." She said as a tear ran down her face… "The police said that he did it so he could get…to me…"

"Oh no, Sangwa, that's terrible!" Sango said as she turned around to talk with them.

"Sangwa, maybe you shouldn't stay by yourself anymore. You and you grandmother had better come and stay with one of us." Miroku said as he took a left at a four way stop.

"No…I….I couldn't do that. I don't want to be a burden." Sangwa said in appreciation.

"Nonsense, I want you to come and stay with me. It'll be like a sleepover." Kagome said trying to brighten the mood. "Besides, with Naraku still out and about, you're in real danger." Kagome said as she placed a hand on Sangwa's shoulder. Kagome always had a motherly love for all of her friends.

"You guys really are my best friends, you know?" Sangwa said as she smiled.

"Yeah, we know. Ya only tell us like every day!" Inuyasha said in a smart aleck tone.

"Inuyasha! Be nice! I swear, you have the mentality of a dog sometimes!" Kagome said as she shoved him. Inuyasha wanted to say something back, but decided it was best that he didn't.

They continued to talk until they came to the multistory parking lot of the Tokyo Medical Research Center. Miroku found a parking spot on the second floor. Everyone got out of the station wagon and headed for the elevator when they were met by a sinister laugh coming from the shadows.

"Well, well…I would say that it took ya long enough, but then again, who would wanna get in a hurry when their goin' to their own funeral?" Naraku said through a chuckle as he walked toward them with a large hunting knife in his hand.

"Naraku! You damn coward! Why'd you hire those goons to kill Travis, huh?! Were you too scared to face him yourself!? Or did you know that you never stood a chance against him?!" Inuyasha said as he and Miroku stepped out in front to protect the women.

"Inuyasha, you fool. I don't need to waste my valuable fuckin' time on a pussy like Travis. I'm too smart for that. I have to keep my eyes on my goal. And my goal is to get that hot piece of ass called Sangwa into my bed." Naraku said as he moved ever closer.

"Well if you want her, you'll have to go through us!" Miroku said as he raised his staff in an offensive stance.

"That's right, we aren't about to let you abuse Sangwa like you did all those other girls!" Sango said as she put her arm in front of Sangwa.

"Hehehe. Stupid bastards! Just try and stop me! You got nothing on me!" He said as he laughed.

Just then, Naraku's smile disappeared as he heard the sound of a Remington Pump-Action shotgun. He turned around and dropped the knife as he looked down the long black barrel of the police issue twelve gauge shotgun. It was Big Sam.

"I figured he'd come lookin' fer ya. So I followed ya in an unmarked car." Big Sam said as he turned Naraku around and slapped the handcuffs on him. "You kids alright?"

"Yes Officer Sam, We're fine." Sangwa replied as a wave of relief flooded over her.

"Good. Now you kid's go on an' see Travis. He need's you more than anything right now. Take Care!" Big Sam said. He took Naraku and led him over to the car as he read him his rights.

"You haven't heard the last of me Sangwa! I'll get out! And when I do, you're mine, you bitch!" Naraku yelled as Big Sam shoved him into the back seat.

Inuyasha, Sangwa, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku made their way thought the hospital to Travis' room. When the walked in they saw their long time friend hooked up to life support. Things looked terribly grim. They had been told that he was in a coma. And that there was no telling if he would ever come out of it. But the doctors said that he was both young and strong, and that there was still a slim chance that he would survive.

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." Sangwa said as a tear ran down her face. She wished that this had never happened. But what's done is done. The rest, was up to God.

"What do you believe goes on in the human mind when you are in a coma?" Miroku asked as he sat down.

"I've heard that it's like a dream. A long dream that feels like it'll never end." Inuyasha said as he looked at the machines that Travis was hooked up to.

"Where did you hear that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat beside Miroku.

"On the Discovery channel." Inuyasha answered as he leaned up against the wall. Everyone chuckled at his answer.

"I believe that your whole life is shown to you. That you remember everything you've done in you life while you lie there unconscious." Sango said as she stood beside Sangwa, comforting her sadness. Sango understood a lot about loss. Because she had lost her parents and little brother in a car accident. Now she lived with her aunt and uncle. And even though they love her as if she was their own, she still grieves over her parents.

Sangwa enjoyed listening to her friends beliefs and opinions. Se, however, could not even imagine what being in a coma was like. She wondered if Travis was ok. And if he was, what was he thinking right now? Or dreaming, maybe?

____________________

**In Travis' Mind**

"Ughnnn…….oh…d-dear…My g-goodess..Where….where am I?" I thought as I woke with a white light enveloping me.

"What….what happened? Have...have I died?" I asked myself as I began to walk. All of a sudden, I heard a Heavenly voice address me.

"Travis….Travis….my son… Answer me." The voice said to me. I looked around but saw no one.

"W-who's there?" I asked as I began to tremble.

"I Am, who Am. I Am the One who has watched over thee and all creation since I created it. Dost thou not recognize thy Father?" The Voice asked.

My eye's began to well with tears as I realized that I was talking to the Almighty Father.

"Oh my G-goodness…." I said as tears rolled down my face in happiness. "Is it really you Father?"

"Yes, my son. 'Tis I. I must speak with Thee." The Voice replied as it echoed for what seemed like forever.

"Father, your humble servant is listening." I said as I fell to my knees.

"My son. Thou's time hast yet to come. I still have many plans for thee. So I am sending thee back to finish what thou hast started. And to fulfill My Divine Plans for thee."

"But Father, what are your plans for me?" I asked as the light began to fade.

"Follow thy noble heart, my son. And My Plan will reveal Itself to thee. Go now and awake from your sleep after seven days pass, my son."

After the light faded, Everything went black as I fell into a deep sleep.

Well, that's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave your reviews. And do not hesitate to tell me if I need improvement.

God Bless.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go. The new chapter. Let's see what happens, shall we? By the way, the text is in Italics for a reason. You'll find out why soon enough.**

Chapter 8

_I looked into Sangwa's eyes as I sat beside her on the couch. I was lost in the dark brown orbs that gazed back into mine. She was holding my hand and squeezing it tightly. My heart felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest. The silence in the air was broken when she spoke._

"_You cook very well, Travis. Where did you learn, pray tell?" She asked as she smiled at me. I snapped back into reality as I fumbled for a reply._

"_Err…I…My grandfather taught me. He taught me a lot of things." I said as I smiled back. I had taken Sangwa out dancing earlier that night. Then I cooked a Jambalaya for our dinner together. We had such a wonderful time dancing. They had a Theme night at the dance hall. And this years theme was "Couple's Night". We danced through every song. We were the last couple out on the floor that night in fact. Everyone else was tired from dancing. I had worn my grey three-piece suit, a white shit and a blue bowtie. Sangwa wore a blue dress that went down to just below her knees with a matching blouse, red lipstick, and a cross with a silver chain. We must have talked for hours. But now, on that couch, Neither of us could say a word as we continued to move ever closer to each other._

_I was so nervous I didn't know what to do with my self. I began to sweat when her body came in contact with mine. I could see that she was nervous as well. For her face was as red as a chili pepper. Yet no matter how close we came, neither of us tried to push the other away._

_When I worked up the courage, I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. She was so close now that I could hear and feel her heart beating like a bass drum. I'm sure she heard mine as well. I could feel her deep breaths on my neck. She was nervous. We both were. Our hormones were raging at this point. We loved each other so much…And we just couldn't hold ourselves back any longer._

_We pulled each other into a deep and passionate kiss. We let each others tongue explore the others mouth. She taste so good. I'm not sure what she thought about me, but she answered my question by releasing a moan into my mouth._

_As our tongues explored our mouths, our hands explored our bodies. She shuddered as I rubbed her back. She pulled herself onto my lap and threw her arms around my neck. I, on the other hand, was caressing her body all over. But no matter how much my physical being wanted to, my conscience would not let me touch her blow her waist._

_I made my way from her mouth to her neck to suckle on the silky skin that waited there. She let out a small gasp as I nibbled and kissed her neck. But my descent was halted by the collar of her blouse. Sangwa, however didn't seem to want me to stop. She slowly and shyly began to unbutton her blouse. I grabbed her hand as a sign of protest. But she only smiled._

"_No…Travis…I want this to happen between you and I. I love you, and I know you love me." Sangwa said as she moved my hand and continued. She unbuttoned her blouse and removed it to reveal her white, lacy, D-cup undergarments. Needless to say, I was quite speechless. I had never seen the depth of Sangwa's curves because of the dresses and blouses she wore. But because of the shocked look on my face, she moved back in fear._

"_W-what's wrong? Am I….not pretty?" she asked as she began to cover herself. But I put my hand on her cheek in reassurance._

"_Sangwa, you are the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth. I'm just nervous, that's all." I said as I blushed. She blushed as well as she began to untie my bow-tie. _

"_I want to see what you look like…" She said as she unbuttoned the top button of my shirt. But I took her hand in mine as I looked into her twinkling eyes._

"_I'm…afraid that…you may not like what you see." I said as I frowned and looked away in shame. But she only kissed me in reassurance._

"_Travis, I think you're the most handsome man that ever lived. And I want to see all of you. Please…for me?" She said as she kissed me again. I couldn't say no to her. So I nodded my head and continued to unbutton my shirt, revealing my lightly toned torso. And Although I was no prize, she looked upon me with both love and desire. So I moved back to her and started fiddling with the snap on her bra. When I got it undone, I removed the lace to reveal the voluptuous breast that I had only dreamed of seeing. I began caressing her again as she ran her hands up and down my back. I moved my hands to her breasts and massaged them, causing her to let out a soft moan. I began to shudder as I moved to suckle on the glorious mound of flesh. I suckled, nibbled, and even bit her, causing her to moan and gasp with delight. I was fairly surprised she was enjoying it, for I had not the slightest idea what I was doing._

_I stopped my caressing to run my hands through her silky hair as I moved back to her lips to kiss her again. As I kissed her, her hand grabbed mine. I stopped to see what was bothering her._

"_Sangwa, are you ok?" I asked with concern._

"_Travis…I just don't…feel ready yet…" she said as she covered herself with her arms. I took the hint and grabbed her blouse and wrapped it around her shoulders._

"_Travis…I'm….I'm so sorry." She said as tears began to roll down her face. "You must hate me for this…"_

"_No…Sangwa, I could never hate you. I couldn't even be angry with you. I love you. And if you're not ready, I'm not ready. This is our first time, after all." I said as I buttoned up my shirt and tucked it in._

"_Thank you Travis. Thank you for being so caring and patient with me." She said as she hugged me. "I don't know what I would do without you."_

"_You're welcome, Sangwa." I said as I hugged her back. I pulled out of the hug and buttoned up her blouse for her. She blushed as she realized that she had forgotten to put her bra back on. I only smiled and let out a small laugh._

"_So Travis…Something's bothering me." Sangwa said as she turned to pick up her bra._

"_What's that?" I said with curiosity._

"_If this was your first time with a girl, where did you learn all of the things you did?" She asked._

"_Uhhhhh."_

**REALITY**

'Oh, Travis… when will you wake up?' Sangwa thought as she watched Travis breathing steadily. He had been asleep for a week, now. But to Sangwa, it felt like an eternity. She couldn't stand not having him at school. He sat by her in every class. But now, things seemed so lonely without him.

"Miss Sangwa?" The doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes doctor?" Sangwa replied with concern.

"We will be locking the doors soon. Will you be staying here with Travis tonight?" He asked as he check the machine Travis was hooked up to. Sangwa didn't even have to think about her answer.

"Yes. I will be staying again." She said as she walked over to Travis and put her hand on top of his.

"Fair enough." The doctor said as he watched her. 'If you need anything, use the red button on the wall."

"Ok, thank you Doctor Wisaki." Sangwa replied.

"Good night, Miss Sangwa." Doctor Wisaki said as he walked out the door.

Sangwa went to sit back in her chair. She was so tired. But she just couldn't bring herself to sleep. She turned on the T.V. and tuned in to the Lifetime channel. And as if by a stoke of grace, her favorite movie, "A Walk To Remember" was on. She could remember when Travis watched it with her. He was the only guy she ever met who was not afraid to show his sensitive side during a sad movie. It was then she realized that the situation she and Travis were in was very much like the plot of the movie. She just hoped that their situation would not turn out to be similar to how the movie ended.

Since she was watching the movie, she almost didn't notice the small movement from Travis' hand. She rushed over to his bedside, knocking a small rolling table over in the process. She almost started crying when Travis' eyes slowly opened.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. And don't worry, the lemons will be much better. Promise. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
